


Breaking all the chains (it's time to take our place)

by MYuzuki



Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [48]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, How Do I Tag, Introspection, Team Bonding, this is basically a breather episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: They don't have an exact plan for their pilgrimage.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897525
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Breaking all the chains (it's time to take our place)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! Welcome back, and sorry for the delay in posting! I had a five page essay to write for my English class, plus some stuff for my botany class, plus work was super busy as always and…yeah. But! Here I am, and here's the newest drabble. ;D

**Breaking all the chains (it's time to take our place)**

* * *

They don't have an exact plan for their pilgrimage (well, _Luna's_ pilgrimage, technically, but theirs by extension) but Ignis and Lunafreya had put their heads together prior to their departure from Insomnia and had compiled a list of which major havens were most likely to need her immediate attention.

Because their first goal is the haven Nyx had stopped at, since it' the one haven that they know for sure is failing, but after that they're not certain where specifically to go when it comes to accomplishing their goal.

Having a list helps, because it lets them pull out a map and discuss their options and try to figure out which havens are the most accessible and which ones they'll have to really work to get to, and plan accordingly.

There's also the matter of collecting the royal arms for Noctis's Armiger, something his father and Cor had dropped on his head the day before Noctis had left Insomnia in a too-casual "as long as you're out and about you might as well do this as well" sort of way, the suggestion so offhand that it felt like they were asking him to pick up a jug of milk on the way home from school instead of sending him on a side quest to collect the legendary weapons of his forebears.

Whenever Noctis takes the time to really think about it, he realizes that it's actually kind of ludicrous how wielding the power of his ancestors (power that a member of the royal family is expected to be able to wield if they hope to someday ascend to the throne) requires trekking all across the land and traipsing through ancient tombs. Especially since there are, according to his own knowledge of his family history coupled with Ignis's research into the matter (although how Ignis had found time to do that research while managing the rest of the pilgrimage preparations is a mystery) _over a hundred of them_.

And it doesn't help that (with the sole exception of the tomb belonging to his grandfather Mors) Noctis doesn't know where any of them are. Cor and Clarus had dropped a few hints about places they might want to look, but his own father has been uncharacteristically enigmatic regarding the specifics of where to _find_ the royal arms he was supposed to collect.

"You're a resourceful young man," is all his father had said when he'd pressed the matter, a faintly mischievous smile gracing his regal features in an expression that Noctis hasn't seen in years. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

All in all, Noctis is rather under the impression that it's intended to be a "character-building" endeavor, which seems a little ridiculous given the circumstances; he's on a quest to help restore the havens for the greater good of all Eos, after all, obviously his character is fine!

But Noctis would cheerfully crawl over broken glass to avoid disappointing his father so he'd agreed (as offhandedly as possible, in a deliberate echo of how his father had brought up the subject so casually in the first place) to keep an eye out for any royal arms that he might stumble across on their journey.

In any case, between the havens for Luna and the royal arms for Noctis, they have plenty of potential destination points on their map; it's just a matter of figuring which ones to hit up first.

"It would probably be best to revisit the subject once we restore the haven that Commander Ulric was at," Ignis says at last, after they've driven for two hours and spent the majority of those one hundred and eighty minutes debating the various possibilities amongst themselves. "After all," Ignis goes on, speaking in his most diplomatic can-you-please- _stop_ tone of voice, we're not currently certain what to expect when we arrive; depending on hos things go, any plans we make may need to be adjusted accordingly."

"So better not to plan at all? Noctis asks, deeply amused because Ignis is the last person in the world he would've expected to hear something like that from.

"Not at all," he advisor replies. "I simply believe it's better not to waste time arguing the matter to death," he goes on, a faint smile gracing his face as he catches sight of Noctis's expression in the rear-view mirror. "We have the first leg of our journey plotted out already, after all, and that seems sufficient for the moment."

"I suppose you are correct," Lunafreya says, tugging absently on a lock of her hair. "My apologies for belaboring the subject so thoroughly; I suppose that I'm simply over-thinking matters."

"Not at all, my lady," Ignis says smoothly, tone the perfect mixture of respectful and soothing. "Your dedication to your duties as Oracle is admirable, and given the seriousness of our situation your worry is understandable."

Noctis can almost _see_ some of the tension leech out of Luna' shoulders from Ignis's reassuring words, and slouches down a little more comfortably in his own seat in response to the more relaxed atmosphere that's now permeating the car.

Ignis has, and will always have, a way with words that enables him to say precisely what's needed at any given time and Noctis has never been more grateful for that than now. Because he's pretty terrible with words himself, can never quite express himself in jut the right away to convey his feelings properly, and he doesn't want to subject Luna to his social ineptitude any more tan is absolutely necessary. Ignis helps with that, smoothing over any uncomfortable moments with a few carefully spoken words.

Their conversation lapses into silence, but it' a comfortable one, so Noctis lets himself drift off to sleep as they continue driving towards the unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, not the most exciting drabble ever, but bonding time is important too, right? ;D Anyway, sorry again for the delay and I hope you enjoyed this drabble! I'm not sure when the next drabble will be posted, but it should be sometime in the near future since I already have it written and it just needs a bit of editing and touching up. That being said, I am busy with work and school and also got recently sidetracked by replaying FFXII (I found the Zodiac Age version for the Nintendo Switch when I was cleaning my room a couple weeks ago, haha) which in turn spawned a whole new drabble series centered around an original character so that's, uh, also a thing, lol. But don't worry, this series isn't going anywhere! So I'll see you all soon. ;D


End file.
